The Choice
by grovyle the thief lover
Summary: The time has come, gypsy. You stand upon the brink of the abyss. Yet even now, it is not too late. I can save you from the flames of this world, and the next. Choose me, or the fire" she chose Frollo.. DISCLAIMER i DON'T OWN ANYTHING!
1. C1: the choice between good and bad

Chapter 1: The choice between good and bad

Esmeralda's POV

"_The time has come, gypsy. You stand upon the brink of the abyss. Yet even now, it _

_is not too late. I can save you from the flames of this world, and the next. Choose me, or the fire" _

Frollo said as he leant so close too be that I could see the color of his eyes clearly. I made myself ready to spit in his face, but, I didn't understand why, I didn't spit. I really **CONSIDERED** his request. I looked at him, and I tried to imaged him as a lonely old man. Just someone who needed someone to love and care about. But I knew that he was a bad man. He tried my people as trash, he tried to burn all of us at the stake. Why would I even consider to…. Suddenly something popped up in my mind. I **COULD** give him what **HE** wanted, if he did what I **WANTED.**

"_if you promise to let my people go, I will accept your proposal_"

I whispered as I looked away from him. I now saw a girl, standing behind him. She had dark brown hairs and wore a light green dress. She looked at me with kind green eyes. Frollo was clearly shocked of this reaction. Because he felt silence for a minute. But after what felt like an eternity, he finally responded:

"_I promise I will let your people go, if you will give up your life as a Gyspy" _

his eyes glowed red in the fire of his torch. This made swallow. What was I doing? I was giving in on this crazy man! The man that tried to destroy my people. And now I **ALSO **had to promise that I will betray my people. But I had to! For the wellbeing of my people, I had to do what this bad man said. My throat was dry and I could barely swallow, so I nodded to let him know I agreed with that.

"the witch Esmeralda his seen the light! She will stay with a servant of god to learn how to stay In the light she has seen now"

With these words, Frollo took the hand of the woman with the brown hairs, and put my hand in hers. I looked at her with a slight smile. She looked nice. And maybe she could learn to love Frollo someday. I thought as I walked with the girl into the cathedral , ignoring the way the people behind me where looking at me, stunned , that I really gave in to this man's wish. But I do this for my people. I have no choice, only this way they will be saved.

"**ESMERALDA! ESMERALDA COME BACK!" **

I heard Clopin call. but I did not turn around. I knew that I would only make things worse, if I would walk towards him, to say goodbye. So I called jolly and silently walked into the cathedral, Knowing that I made the right choice….

The first chapter of a brand new story! I hope I fixed the spelling and grammar errors good enough for you!

**PLEASE REVIEUW NICELY ORE DON'T REVIEUW! **


	2. C2: The Corset

Chapter 2: The corset

_**Esmeralda's POV **_

When everyone had gone home, I went with the girl to her house. I wouldn't see Frollo again until the day of our wedding. I shuddered when I heard that he wanted to marry as soon as possible, but was glad when the girl said I first have to learn how a normal woman lived. I wasn't quite sure if she made an insult ore a compliment now. So I decided to ignore the remark for once. When we entered her house, I suddenly heard bleating, coming from behind me. This made me suddenly realize that my pet goat was still with me.

"Is he yours?"

The girl asked with a small smile to the goat behind me. I nodded, not quite sure if I should speak to her. What if she was even worse than Frollo?

_Was that even possible?_

I thought as I looked at the girls face. She didn't look like she was strict. But appearance can deceive. I already knew that. I had learned that on a very young age. When I was seven, I nearly got home with a man who was known as a terrible man. He had more than eight women possessed, and all of them had run away, because he only thought about sex. Clopin had saved her in the nick of time, by saying that she was already with him.

From that day on, they had been more than just friends. We were merely in love. And I even thought about marrying him. But when I met Phoebus, I didn't know what to think anymore. Phoebus was a warm carrying man, with a good sense of humor. But he worked for Frollo, until he rescued that family out of that burning mill. From that moment on I really imaged him as my husband.

"I'm sorry, but the goat can't stay, you have to send him back to the court of miracles"

The girl said as she showed me a sad smile.

"But, if you wane explain yourself to your people, this can be an opportunity"

The girl now gave me a pencil and a note. I carefully took it and write something down in our own language, so nobody who could intercept the message, would know what it says. Only I knew what I wrote down.

_Hey you guys. _

_I'm sorry I accepted Frollo's proposal, but I saw no other choice to save you all from the flames of this world. Don't fret over me I will be fine. Take care of your own safety and take care of another place to hide the court of miracles. This way you all will be saved. My fate will be in the hands of the man we all hate the most, but don't try to save me, that will only case you more problems. _

_Don't write me back; ore try to contact me otherwise_

_Love Esmeralda _

_Ps: would you please take care of Djali? I can't take care of him anymore. _

_Maybe until someday, from Esmeralda _

"Alright Djali, take this to the court of miracles"

I said as I attached the note to the color of Djali. The little goat bleats once and then jumps away. I followed him with my eyes, until he disappeared around the corner. After he was gone, I turned to the girl behind me.

"Alright mistress, what now"

I asked with a small smile on my face

"_Mistress, I gotta remember that one!"_

I thought as the girl showed me a plate with some eggs with bacon. I looked at it, and suddenly I felt my stomach growl. I hadn't even noticed it was already past dinnertime.

"I think we should eat first, and then you can take a bath and put on some new clothes"

She said as she made a plate with eggs and bacon for herself as well. I looked down at my clothes now. I was still wearing the white dress that I needed to wear for the burning thing. I nodded and picked up a piece of egg with my hand.

"Byedeway, my name is femke"

The girl said as she picked up a knife and fork to eat her own eggs with bacon. She looked at me with a stern look. I knew she mean I wasn't allowed to eat with my hands. But I didn't know better than to eat with my hands. How did she want me to eat then?

"would you please use fork and knife?"

Femke asked as she handed me my fork and knife. I took them from her and looked at them with a stunned look. we always ate with our hands at the court of miracles. What was wrong with eating with your hands? Did she expect me to eat with my feet? I looked at my feet now. They were quit clean for someone who walked on her bare feet the whole day, but still I didn't think I would eat with them.

Femke seemed to notice that I had trouble with my fork and knife, because she got

up and tried to help me.

"if you hold it like this, then you will be able to eat with it"

Femke showed me how to hold my cutlery, before she got back to her own plate. Now I tried to eat with fork and knife. I looked at femke who already finished her lunch and waited for me to finish. I tried to eat as quickly as possible without choking on my food.

"It is not proper for a lady to gobble"

femke said as she grabbed my arm to stop me.

"bwut you arrady fwinhisht"

I said with my mouth full food. Femke now slapped her forehead and made a silence pray. I looked at her with a stunned look now. Why was she suddenly praying? what did I do wrong this time?

"whatts the mattel tlis tlime?"

I asked as I took the last bite of my lunch. Femke looked at me with a slight smile as she rubbed my hair.

"Nothing, It is only...you can't eat with your hands, ore gobble like that once you married Frolo, you need to learn how to behave yourself propperly"

She said as she places her stuff in the sink, and walked upstairs.

"Finish your dinner on your own tempo and then you can get upstairs to take a bath"

she said while walking upstairs. I started to eat with the fork and knife again, once I was done eating, I walked upstairs to look for the bathroom. I looked into the first two rooms and find out this were bethrooms. I guess one of them would be for me, once it was time to go to beth. The next room was a spare room for when she had guests. The door of the next room was wide open and Femke was standing in it, obvious making things ready for my bath. I gulped, not knowing if I really wanted her to give me a bath.

**Femke's POV **

I sighted and took the dishes into the sink. I would wash them up later on. First I had to take care of a child. I looked at Esmeralda still busy with her lunch. she looked hopeless, without any awareness of what awaited her when she married Frollo. He was a cruel man, without feelings like love ore compassion. He raised poor little Quasimodo like he was a monster. And he wasn't, he was just a boy with a handicap, was that so bad?

I thought as I got upstairs to make her bath ready. Maybe if I got some more time, I could prepare her for her life properly. Because a month is too little time to learn a ,gypsy girl who hadn't had a normal life before, to be a normal was just **IMPOSSIBLE**!

"femke, do I really need to get a bath?"

Esmeralda asked as she came into the bathroom as well. she looked at the tools in the room. There was a large tub in the middle of the room. on a shelf behind were a lot of bottles on display. next to the tub was a folding screen, for when you needed to undress. I carefully took her hand and brought her to the folding screen. I knew she had to this. So without saying another word I led her behind the dresser and started to undress her. She didn't struggle, but I could clearly see she didn't aproved it either.

"can I please wash up myself? I really don't like it when people are staring at me when I wash myself"

I said a bit grumpy.

" Do you know how things work around here then?"

She asked with a playfull smile. I looked around, looking for anything that seemed semilliar to the bathroom we had at the gypsy camp. But It all looked very diffrent from our bathroom. I carefully shook my head and now let her place me in the tub. After that, she picked one of the flacons out of the shelf and started to wash me up. I didn't tried to resist because I knew she meant well. I only started to resist if she scrubbed me to harsh.

**"AU! your scrubbing me to harch bitch!" **

I snapped at her. Femke now rolled her eyes and kept scrubbing me.

"watch your tone young lady, Frollo will not allow such street language"

femke reprimanded me, while she keps washing me up. I tried to help her the best I could so she would stop scrubbing me so harsh

"This is why Frollo asked me to take care of you while he makes everything ready for the wedding, he knew you would need some guidence to become a propper lady"

Femke told me as she handed me a towl so I could dry myself off, while she cleaned the mess I made with resisting her.

"Then he certainly knows who he asked?"

I asked with a smile as I wiped myself dry and walked behind the dresser to get myself dressed again. But when I wanted to reach for my own clothes, I saw they were gone! and Instead of my regualar clothes there were some clothes that were certainly not mine.

"Femke, were did you put my clothes?"

I asked while I kept looking for them. She must have put them somewere else so they wouldn't get wet.

"I will wash them up first, I put a new dress for you on the dresser, as well as some clean underpants"

I took the underpants and put them on first. They were not match diffrent of my normal underpants, but then there was the dress. I put the corset away, I didn't wanted to wear that hidious thing! It only made you gasp for air. It was purple with nice bows on the lower side of the dress.

_"Well, at least it isn't pink ore something like that" _

I thought as I started to get the dress on me. But before I could do so Femke came back and saw my corset was still lying on the dresser.

**Femke's POV **

When I finished cleaning up the mess from bath time I saw Esmeralda was already halfway dressed. But she didn't saw the corset, ore she didn't wanted to wear it. I knew she had no choice, Frollo wouldn't allow her to get outside without wearing it.

"Okay Esmeralda, Come here please, i will put the corset on"

I said while putting it on her wrist. I sure hope she wasn't going to struggle, because that would only make things worse. luckely for me whe already wore her new special underpants, if she was going to resist ore even try to get away from me the new underpants would put her to sleep immidiatly. She indeed started to struggle, but she didn't tried to get away from me. I carefully lied a hand on her shoulder so she would calm down, before I would raise the lines. That way they would not be scared if I tied on her corset.

"I Hate this! can't I just wear the dress only?"

Esmeralda complained. I shook my head as I tried to raise the lines. I hears Esmeralda hiss in pain as I did so, as a sign she wasn't used to a corset. But I knew she had to wear it, because Frollo wouldn't tolerate it elsewise.

"I'm very sorry, but I can't wear this all the time, this hurts..."

she stammed as i tied it up and helped her with the dress.

"I will put it off after a while for a few weeks so you can get used to it slowly, but after a while i'm afraid you will have to accept it, because Frollo will be very strict about it"

I said as I filled some buckets with the filtfy water and thrown them outside. After that I picked up a vase and walked to the door to get some new water from the well.

**Esmeralda's POV **

"Do I need to go with you?"

I asked a little unsure. At one hand I didn't wanted to go outside dressed like this, but at the other hand I was longing for a walk, because I wasn't used to stay between four walls for very long. We somethimes had to stay inside the court of miracles for a while because that was safer, but then we always walked threw the camp and played together there. It was not in a gypsies nature to stay between four wals for to long. instead of giving a answer, she opened the door for me and waited until I had picked up my vase.

_"I guess that means: Yes I have to go outside in the stupit dress" _

I thought as I picked up my vase and followed her outside threw the front door...

That was the thirt chapter! I hope you liked it! I was already halfway finished with this one so that's why I could update so quick. The next Chapter is also already halfway threw so I will update very soon.

Thanks Leslie The Sorceress and Aguna for the first two Revieuws! I really appriciate it when people revieuw nicely to me!

**THANKS FOR READING AND KEEP REVIEUWING PEOPLE! **


	3. C3the best thing about getting maried is

chapter 3: the best thing about getting marries is...

**Esmeralda's POV **

I now walked behind femke and looked around with a curious look. I lived in this town for a long time now,but this was the first time I walked threw it like one of the normal ladies. The ones Frollo had always had spoken of like they were the only ones worty enough to live here. Femke smiles too me from time to time. This way she made sure I wasn't going to run for it when she didn't payed attention.

_"not that i could ever get away dressed like this" _

I thought as i too another glace at my new purple dress with the nice bows on the lower side. And then there was that underwear Femke had handed me...I could feel something was up with that as well. Somethimes, as I rubbed my butt against each other, then I felt something sting. Like a needle ore something, that was stinging in my butt.

_"maybe she will make it come out when i don't listen to her, so i better be carefull with resisting her" _

I thought as i got in line with femke and the other ladies from town. I looked around me as we came closer to the well. To my surprise, there were no gypsies with music. Normally there was always someone playing music here, because here was always some public.

_"maybe they moved to another town because it is safer there, like I told them to..." _

I thought now. it was our turn to get water now. I looked at the well and pulled my nose in the air. The water looked like it as already used. it was brown and i could swear i saw some insects driving in it.

"Femke, is the meant to be our drinking water?"

I asked carefully. I really didn't wanted her to get mad at me, because i didn't know what she would do with me then. But I was also curious about the things that seemed to be "Normal" for them.

"yeah, is there a problem with the water of the well then?"

Femke asked with a cursious look. I think she knew some of our rules, but i wasn't sure, so i just nodded and told her that we never drink stagnant water, because that water was full of basisls and other unclean things.

"i'm sorry, but is only allowed to get water from here"

Femke said with a kind smile. I nodded and helped her to get the water into the vases so we could take it home. I saw femke looking at me with a smile from time to time. I know she was checking on me again, but i didn't felt the need to get away from here anymore. In fact, i will feeling a undiscripeble feeling too stay close to her so i could learn everything she knew.

When we returned home, femke started to make preparations for dinner. I tried to help her as good as possible, because cooking was normally my job as well.

"your a good cook, that's one thing we can get of the to do list"

Femke said with a smile on her face. I smiled as I raised my potato peeler.

"i always needed to do this as well when i was still a gypsy"

I said as i ticked with the thing on the point of her nose. I loved the way she looked at me when she was stunned.

_"she looks match better this way" _

i thought with a smile on my face. Femke seemed to notice that i was smiling to myself and gave me a teasing push.

"stop that!"

She called with a teasing smile. Suddenly i heard a strange sound coming from femke's pols. She looked at it and pushed on something i couldn't see. After that she took my hand and gestured her to come with me. I got with her with a stunned look. we got too the bethroom were she lied me on the beth and pulled out me underpants.

"what are you going to do too me?"

I asked a little afraid. what was she going too do with me? didn't I payed enough attention to her lessons? ore did I something else that made her angry?

"this is just so you don't get the need to run away from me and all this new things..."

Femke said as she pulled me on my side and pushed the injection in my butt. I hissed because it pained me a bit. I did not dare to say anything about it,out of fear that I would get another painfull injection.

"you get this injection every hour"

Femke explained as she removed the injection and put the underpants back in place. I looked at her with big pleading eyes now. I didn't wanted an injection every hour. And I knew this always worked on clope, if I wanted him to do something for me.

"it is for your own good dear, try to understand that, and stop with the puppy eyes"

She said as she gave me a playfull push before we got down again and continued to peel the patatoes.

"can't you give me three in the morning and three at noon instead? I hate injections"

I asked a little curious. Femke now counted on her fingers and looked at me with a kind smile.

"well, then it would be 6 in the morning and 6 at noon"

She said with a playfull smile. I looked down defeated now. I knew that was even worse then one injection a hour.

"will it start immidiatly when i wake up?"

I asked carefully now. Femke nodded with a sad smile and looked at the pot with patatoes. I also looked at the pot and smiled dissapointed.

"I suddenly wish I had let myself gotten burned at that stake"

I finally said as i got up. Femke looked at me with a stunned look.

**Femke's POV**

"so, your giving up just because of the injections?"

i asked with a challenging tone in my voice. I knew she had a hard time because of them, but i had never thought she would give up because of them.

"yeah, i rather burn then get another one of those...things"

She said as she made her way too the door.

" and do you think your people will aprove that? Thanks too you he doesnt hunt them down anymore, if you break his heart by leaving him he will hunt you down again... and then i will not be there to help you again!"

with that i walked to the toilet. I didn't liked it to be hard on people like that. But i knew i had to becuase it was for her own sake and that of her people this time.

"I...I think they will understand when i explain"

She said with a trembling voice. I could defently hear she was unsure about herself now. so i knew i had won.

"I think they don't, Listen... I know this is hard... But running away from it isn't going to help you"

I said as i put a hand on her arm.

"and now i really need to go to the toilet"

She said as she run into the toiletroom. I looked at her with a smile when i saw that. She was really fun to live with, but i wasn't sure about the injection thing, that sounded a little scary.

_"But maybe I can get used to it as well, just like the corset"_

I thought as I helped Femke with the carrots next. It was just like she knew this was my favorite food! Carrots and patatoes were my favorite food in the world! As I kid I always wined by my mother until she tried to buy us some. This was very hard because Frollo tried to forbid everyone to sell their things to us Gypsies. And my mother was a very honored Gypsy, she would **NEVER EVER** steal things from others.

Most Gypsies had launched at her because she refused to steal, but most of our people didn't wanted to steal as well. My best friend Clopé stole a apple once. when my mother found out that Apple had been stolen, she immediately told his mother, and her right to go to the stall to pay for the apple, he had returned and he had to say he was sorry that he had stolen from the man.

_"Were not the kind of gypsies that steal from others, and I never wanne see you steal again, ore your grounded for life young man!" _

his mom had told him with angry look on her face. Clopé had nodded, and whatever his friends did, he never stolen again. I had always looked up to Clopé, not only because he was match older then I was, but also because he tried to work for his money instead of stealing it. Like it said not everyone in our camp was working for their money like Clopé and I had done back in the days. There were also some shady characters that begged for their money with a eyepatch ore a wooden leg they got somewere so they looked pathetic. That way people would give them their money, without them having to do a thing for it.

"alright, everything is set for dinner"

Femke suddenly said. I looked up and saw I must have been dreaming al this time, because the carrot I was cleaning was halfway gone.

"I think that one is clean now"

Femke said with a teasing smile. I smiled as well and placed the carrot on top. Femke put some water in the pot and put it on the fire so it could cook...

the days got on like this. Femke learned me how to cook, how to knit how to wash and hang laundry, and of course I had to learn to read, write and count. But it was the most difficult lessons in manners. There were so many rules. It was really hard to recall them all. But Femke tried to help me in the best of her ability. One night when Femke had brought me to bed, I suddenly heard the door.

"Why Juge Frollo, what a pleasant suprise"

I heard the voice of Femke call from downstairs. I wanted to go down, but Femke had told me to go to sleep. I didn't wanted to disobey here, But I was also wondering what my groom to be wanted from her. So I snuck downstairs in my pajamas, so i could overhear them talk.

"and how is she doing"

The Icy voice of the judge asked. I shivered by the idea we would be married in a few weeks. But Femke was right, if i wanted to safe my people, I had to do this!

"She is doing very well, but I don't think she will be ready for it in three weeks"

My friend said with a very stern voice. I looked up when I heard this. She didn't think I could make it in that time? What was she planning to do?

_"ofcourse! she tries to get more time!" _

I thought as I tried to get closer so I could clearly hear what they were saying.

"How match more time do you think you'll need to get the child to do your bidding?"

Frollo asked sternly. I think he was quit irritated by the fact I wasn't ready by the time he had planned it.

"I don't know, she is trying, I can really see she tries her best to listen to me and try things the good way, but she has a really hard time doing so, because she isn't used to the corset and the lack of time outside"

Femke told him. So she was really trying to get more time! I prayed it would buy it! Maybe we could first spent more time outside.

"Is there is no way to educate, her all over again? I know you aren't from here, so you must know some way to do that!"

Frollo suddenly asked. I was stunned when I heard this. Femke was not from here? What did he meant with that? were was she from then?

"How did you find out I wasn't from this time?"

The stunned voice of Femke suddenly asked. This stunned me even more. She wasn't from this time? were was she from then? I tried to get even closer to get the answer right. But I wasn't aware the threshold cracked a bit. The crack suprised me so that I couldn't get away, and Before I knew it Femke stood there, with Frollo behind her.

**Femke's POV **

"Esmeralda, what are you doing here?"

I asked with a suprised look in my eyes. Was she spying on us? what did she hear?

"I...I was on my way to...the toilet when I heard you talking...I...I'm sorry...I didn't meant to...But..."

She wanted to go upstairs again, but I knew I had to act. She had done something that was strictly against the rules. But at the other hand she appoligized already... I quickly made up my mind, grabbed her arm and yanked her with me upstairs...

that was the next chapter already! I hope you liked it! It was a clifhanger. First I didn't know How I wanted to let this story go. But then this came in my mind. What If her real name was Feria and she came from a epic future? I hope It will work out the way I planned it.

If you have suggestions what the story now needs to get even more epic I will hear that with pleasure. But I'm **NOT** going to change the plot line ore something like that!

I don't know how Frollo knew I wasn't from this time yet so the answer to that question will be answered in one of the next chapters.

**THANKS FOR READING AND KEEP REVIEUWING PEOPLE! **


End file.
